divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
Palace of Incineration Arcadia
The New South Evil Queen's Heel: Legend (新・南魔王の踵：神級) |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"| *'「お初にお目に掛かります」' ("It's my pleasure meeting you. How do you do?") —Deals 9900 Void damage (60% of ATK) and for 99 turns damage received from Water units is reduced by 50%. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| *'Heart Break: Fire '(ハートブレイク：ファイア) — Changes Fire panels into Heal panels and deals 16500 damage. *'Comp Eye '(コンプ・アイ) — Deals 16500 Void damage. *'Lost Number '(ロストナンバー) — Deals 19800 damage. (120% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| #'「私じゃ役不足ですか？」' ("Am I dissatisfactory?")— Does nothing. #'Lost Number Double '(ロストナンバー・ダブル) — Deals 26400 damage. (160% of ATK) #'Comp Eye Double '(コンプ・アイ・ダブル) — Deals 33000 Void damage. (200% of ATK) #'Lost NumberTriple '(ロストナンバー・トリプル) — Deals 37950 damage. (230% of ATK) #'Comp Eye Triple '(コンプ・アイ・トリプル) — Deals 49500 Void damage. (300% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|30th Turn | colspan="8"| *'「完全世界を教えてあげましょう」' ("Allow me to teach you about the Perfect World") — Does nothing. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|31st Turn | colspan="8"| *'Beball '(ベバル) — Deals 99000 Void damage. (600% of ATK) |- |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"| * 「私こそが、南魔王よ」 ("I am the South Evil Queen") — Deals 16800 Void damage (60% of ATK) and for 99 turns damage received from Water units is reduced by 50%. Prohibits the use of Active Skills for 4 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| *'Heart Break: Fire '(ハートブレイク：ファイア) — Changes Fire panels into Heal panels and deals 28000 damage. *'Comp Eyes '(コンプ・アイズ) — Deals 28000 Void damage. *'Lost Number: Nine '(ロストナンバー：ナイン) — Deals 33600 damage. (120% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤75% | colspan="8"| #'「お別れの準備はできましたか」' ("Have you prepared for our farewell?") — Water damage is reduced to 50% ATK power. #'Lost Number: Nine Double '(ロストナンバー：ナイン・ダブル) — Deals 36400 damage. (130% of ATK) #'Comp Eyes Double '(コンプ・アイズ・ダブル) — Deals 50400 Void damage. (180% of ATK) #'Lost Number: Nine Triple '(ロストナンバー：ナイン・トリプル) — Deals 44800 damage (160% of ATK) and prohibits the use of Active Skills for 4 turns. #'Comp Eyes Triple '(コンプ・アイズ・トリプル) — Deals 64400 Void damage. (230% of ATK) #'Lost Number: Nine Quad' '('ロストナンバー：ナイン・クアッド) — Deals 61600 damage. (220% of ATK) #'Comp Eyes Quad '''(コンプ・アイズ・クアッド) — Deals 84000 Void damage. (300% of ATK)' |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| #'Āeriae''' (アエリアエ) — Deals 61600 damage (220% of ATK) and deals prohibits the use of Active Skills for 4 turns. (42000 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'「死ぬ時は一瞬よ」' ("Death only lasts for a moment") — Randomly changes panels and deals 28000 damage and prohibits the use of Active Skills for 4 turns. (42000 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'「死ぬ時は一瞬よ」' ("Death only lasts for a moment") — Randomly changes panels and deals 28000 damage and prohibits the use of Active Skills for 4 turns. (42000 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'Comp Eyes Quinduple' (コンプ・アイズ・クインティプル) — Deals 64400 Void damage. (230% of ATK) (96600 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'Comp Eyes Quinduple' (コンプ・アイズ・クインティプル) — Deals 64400 Void damage. (230% of ATK) (96600 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'Comp Eyes Quinduple' (コンプ・アイズ・クインティプル) — Deals 64400 Void damage. (230% of ATK) (96600 under the effect of "【　コンプ・リバース　】") #'Comp Reverse '(コンプ・リバース) — Water damage is reduced to 50% ATK power and for 3 turns damage received is increased by 150%. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤25% | colspan="8"| *'Abalam '(アバラム) — Deals 78400 Void damage (280% of ATK) and Water damage is reduced to 50% ATK power. Prohibits the use of Active Skills for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|40th Turn | colspan="8"| *'「完全世界で会いましょう」' ("Let's meet in the Perfect World") — Does nothing. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|41st Turn | colspan="8"| *'Complication Rise '(コンプリケイション・ライズ) — Deals 112000 Void damage. (400% of ATK) |- |} *First Completion Reward: x1 Category:Event Category:Descend